


Feelings do matter

by Loolgo



Series: All for nothing [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Because It seemed a Good Idea, Because I can, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Blood and Gore (at a later stage), F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, However That May Work, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Just sayin', Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Platonic Romance, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Timeline Shenanigans, Weird Megical/Not so Megical Elements, Weird Plot Shenanigans, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of third person POV, anticlimactic elements, confusing plot, even if it says reader, there is going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolgo/pseuds/Loolgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the barrier was broken.... you probably know this stuff already! Ohh, you never heared of the struggle the monters had to go through till they got settled with the humans and being partly accepted? You do, but don't want to show it. You went through this for a long time. Can't blame ya. Just don't fuck up this time.</p><p>i mean, how would you feel if you had to reset countless times to get THE happy ending everyone was looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad right off the bat.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just woke up to this crazy but interesting idea. You'll see what I'm getting to.  
> So first fanfic. Yaaaayyyy.. I just wanted this to be a veeeery slow turn from a platonic to romantic relationship. I always enjoyed those. I hope I'm not the only one ^~^" Well, acually, I wanted to finish the whole fic first, to be sure that I won't drop it, but I wanted to get people's opinion on like the first three chapers or something... to see if I go on the same idea or not. Some please do comment with you opinion on the story and characters. Okey, I'm rambling, I'll leave you to read. Enjoy.

Frisk did it. They broke the barrier and the monsters could finally be free…  
At the top of the mountain, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus and everyone else actually were staring at the beautiful sunset that was before them. 

"WOWIE! THIS VIEW IS AMAIZING! SANS, WHAT IS THAT GIANT BALL IN THE DISTANCE?

"that's what we call the sun. i have to say, i never expected to find it so…. i don't know-"

"-stunning…" continued Toriel as she held Frisk close in front of her so they could see the view as well.

They never expected to be welcomed with this view ,and, with the warmth it shone upon them, they could feel that that moment was the start of a new and beautiful life.

"Let me try and reach it and beat the crap out of it! It seems like a good opponent!"

"I-I don't think you w-want to do that Undyne… I read s-somewhere that the sun is v-very very hot even if you're not almost n-near it."

"Oh that suc-" As Undyne tried to finish her sentence, she could feel the stare that Toriel was giving her from behind, the well known 'don't swear in front of Frisk' stare. Now Frisk was looking at Undyne with a questioning look. "..such a…heat… as Hotland's?"

"Yes" answered Alphys as Undyne could see Sans in the back trying to hold his laughter.

"Well then, shall we proceed on climbing down the mountain?" asked Asgore.

"Yes, we should." said Toriel and with that everyone started going down the mountain.

What they didn't know was that they were already spotted and followed by a mysterious figure that was moving swiftly around them. They were small and wore a dark robe, which help them stay hidden in the shadows of the rocks and few trees that were around.

"hey, wait a moment guys… i feel like we're being watched." said Sans as he started the look around all cautious.

"WHAT?! By who?! I'll cut them open if they think that they can get sneaky around me!"

"That's enough Undyne. Now Sans, do you know where they are?"

"i don't know Tori. i can assure you that there is only one, but they keep moving around."

"SANS! WHAT IF THEY ARE HUMAN?"

"most likely are, but that doesn't mean that they can't be a threat." said Sans as he started flashing his left eye. But as soon as he did, he could feel something pulling his sleeve. "huh kid, what is it?"

Frisk started signing some words 'don’t kill them'

"guess i can't leave you hangin' kiddo." As soon as Sans said that, Frisk smiled wide.

The atmosphere started to tense up as there was no sound. Sans made a quick turn-around and went near a tree. He started to stare at ,what looked from the rest of the gang's perspective, branches.

"hey kid, looking for a bad time?" Now Sans' eye sockets were dark and empty as he was staring at the mysterious figure. Much to his surprise, the figure didn't even bunch and started to stare back at him. They had some sort of glasses on which hid their eyes very well.

"Target identified. Requiring instrutions." They seemed to talk into a microphone hid under the robe. Sans quite of flinched at the figure's voice. It was kind of young buy icy.

"HEY BROTHER, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? IS IT A HUMAN?" As Papyrus started to move closer, the figure jumped out of the tree, right in front of them.

"seems so. why don't you introduce yourself kid." Said Sans now looking intense at their back.

There was a long pause as everyone went silent so they could hear what the 'kid' had to say. But there was no response. As Sans repeated his question, the figure finally spoke.

"You must NOT proceed. Great danger lies ahead. You must retreat for now."

"And who are you to tell us what to do, punk? You weren't even polite enough to introduce yourself!"

As the figure tried to speak, there was 'swoosh'-ing sound. They then turned towards the gang and shouted  
"RUN! NOW!"

But there was no time. As there couldn't be heard any more sounds, two other figures similar to the present one appeared in front of the gang. One wore a red robe and the other a green one.

"This is too soon!" said the dark-robed one taking a fighting stance.

"What is too soon? Did you think we won't catch up with you?" "We received orders to pursue the monsters but it doesn't surprise me that you aren't obeying" and as the two colored figures said that, the red one lunched themselves towards the gang.

The dark one lunched themselves towards as well, clashing in an unbearable sound. The red one had some knuckles Wolverine-style as the dark one had swords in both of their hands. As everyone covered their existent (or non-existent) ears, the green one dashed and jumped above them pointing two guns, each in one hand, at them.

As the figure fired at them, the bullets were stopped by Asgore's fireballs. The dark-robed one looked back at the gang, but were forced to clash again with the red one.

"Don't you dare look away from me, you failed-" but as the red figure tried to continue, they were kicked to the ground. The dark one averted their gaze back to the gang, hearing Undyne shout.

"What do you want?! We barely got to the bottom of the mountain and someone is already attacking us!" Undyne then looked at Alphys. "Alphys, stay behind me!"

"A-Alright!" And as Alphys got behind Undyne, they were fired at again.

"not this time bucko" Sans started to flash his eye and lifted his hand. He stopped the bullets with a wall of bones. The gunner figure charged at Sans.

As Sans lifted his hand again to grab their soul, nothing happened and he needed to teleport to the side. The figure seemed to read that and shot two bullets towards where Sans appeared.

"BROTHER, WATCH OUT!" In front of Sans appeared a wall of bones that stopped the bullets.

"thanks bro, you almost got me dead worried there." As Papyrus groaned in frustration at Sans' pun, the short skeleton stared at his own hands. 'why didn't my soul grab work? It's supposed to work on every living thing with a soul'

"If you're done spacing out like that, could you protect Alphys and Frisk since your attack doesn't effect at all. You seriously should stop relaying on that soul trick that much." As Sans slowly nodded, Undyne turned her gaze to Papyrus, Toriel and Asgore. "Now let's go kick some as- I mean butt!"

As Toriel glared for a second at Undyne, she grinned apologetically. Then Asgore, Toriel and Papyrus nodded and turned towards the green-robed figure.

"I DON'T KNOW YOUR MOTIVES FOR ATTACKING US, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WON'T ALLOW YOU HURT MY FRIENDS". With that, he started forming bones along side with Undyne's spears and the Dreemurrs' fireballs.

With all the commotion that was going around, Sans stood in front of Alphys and Frisk watching carefully.

"W-what are those two d-doing?" Alphys pointed to the dark and red-robed figures that were clashing and parting at the side.

As Sans' and Frisk's gazes went to the the other two, they could hear talking in between clashes.

"I must say - I really - get bored - of this." said the red-robed one as they parted and stared at each other. "Why do you keep doing this!? 01, we're supposed to kill them! And yet you always protect them!"

The one who seems to be named '01' turns their gaze towards Sans and he flinches. Did he hear right? Were they going to get killed as they barely made it to the surface? And that 'always' started to bother him. Has this happened before? There is no way. They just came out of the underground. As he settled on that, 01 turns their gaze back at the red-robed.

"You know already that I won't follow orders in this case, 03. And I won't hesitate to kill you either."

Now the 03 started to shake in shock. Sans just stared at them. What was going on? Why were they fighting anyway? Was this a good moment to make a run for it? And why was the red one shaking all of the sudden?  
'too many questions. that'll have to wait.'

Then, without notice, there was a strong sound and two metal blades were pinning 03 to the ground by their legs. After a moment, Sans saw from where the blades came. They came from 01's arms as they were staring and started to move towards 03. When 03 tried to get up, they were pinned to the ground by another two blades, now in their arms. 01 stared them down as they leaned closer.

Sans stared in, what he longed to forget, fear. Fear to see his brother and friends dead again. Fear of having to fight nonetheless. Fear of remembering that sick's kid smile after every reset in the underground. But this wasn't one of those times. They managed to get to the surface and now they had to what to fear here too.

"You knew this would happen 03. This happened so many times before."

Sans looked down to a very scared and shaking Frisk and a very cowered Alphys. Tears were forming in Frisk's eyes as Alphys was already crying, hard. Frisk tried to look away and Sans crouched near them repeating a reassuring ' it'll be fine'. Who would he be kidding? He just hoped he was right as well. At this, Frisk wiped away his tears and went near Alphys to help her calm down too. 'that kid sure is tough' thought Sans as he turned back to the two figures.

The red one stared back to the dark one with a shit-eating grin despite their condition. The 01 just stared trough their glasses as if waiting for an answer.

"Pfft, spare me the lecture. All seven of us know that you are the real monster here. These fools are going to die anyway, because of us or because of you" they paused smirking "I was just trying to make this quick for them." grinning wide now, they look in the dark-robed one's eyes "Let's make things more interesting, shall we?"

03 started to shake their head and their robe's hood came of. The green one stopped fighting and looked at the red one with a sigh. Everyone's gazes moved to 03 as they all froze.


	2. Remembering more of yourselves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all chills out. There is some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for checking this out! I really love writing this story as I have a pretty good idea with what I'm gonna do with it. Thanks for the kudos and comments as well! There is a change of perspective as we finally find out who the reader is. More like who I mark them to be. Not that much finding out really. Hope you enjoy!

As 03's hood fell, 01 landed the final blow. The red one looked up at 01 with a giggle and closed their eyes. The atmosphere was heavy as everyone tried to take in what happened. 01 not averting their gaze from the now the soulless body, stiffened when their microphone came in.

\--"01, WHERE ARE YOU?!! I CAN'T SEE 03's SIGNAL ANYWHERE!"

"Sorry. Death couldn't be evaded." said 01 as there finally was some movement from the gang.

"Wha-what ARE YOU!? AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE FRISK!?" Undyne was literally shouting, pointing her finger accusingly towards 01.

Toriel, Asgore and Papyrus just stared, being in too much shock to say anything. Alphys looked up from her position and gasped. Sans turned his gaze to Frisk. They were trembling and surprisingly stared moving towards the two but was stopped by Toriel, who had a very panicked look on her face.

Just them, the green one dashed in front of 01, sending them flying across the opening and pinning them to a tree.

\--"01, WHAT DID YOU SAY!? AND WHAT'S WITH THE COMOTION AND SHOUTING BACK THERE!"

"Sorry boss, seems like 01 couldn't bare to see 03's face around anymore" said the green one into his own microphone.

\--"01, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN ALL THIS-"

"First of all-" started 01 stabbing 03 with a newly formed blade in their stomach. They stepped backwards, not loosening their grip on 01. "03 and 04 here kept getting in may way". They drew out they blade, summoning it back into their palm. "Secondly, I told you I won't follow this order". With that, 01 kicked back the presumably 04, making them land on their back. 

They tried crouching into a sitting position, but failed, deciding to just stare up at sky. They reached up a hand towards it, as if trying to catch something. Then, they let their hand fall at their side, as they raised their head towards 01. "There's no explainin' to do boss, just 01 being his usual traitor self".

\--"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT 04? THEY ALWAYS NEVER FAIL TO FOLLOW ORDERS. 01, you know I won't allow you to disappoint me. Especially you."

"…Sorry …father." As 01 started dashing toward 04, Frisk broke free from Toriel's hold and stood in between the two, standing in a protective stance and looking towards 01 with eyes filled with determination but fear as well. To this, 01 stopped and growled.

"Don't stay near them! They'll kill you! Move out of the way!" Said 01 in a pleading but dark voice, as they swung their arm to the side. After Frisk shook their head, 01 dropped their head, staring with anger at their shoes. 

As 04 raised their head to look at Frisk, they formed a gun in their hand and pointed it at their back. Everyone gasped and shouted warnings, running towards Frisk, and as they started to turn towards 04, there was a gun shot. Everyone froze.

Frisk was hovering in the air with their soul blue and looked towards Sans who was holding his hand out with blue magic around his fingertips and his left eye.

A second later, 01 started to collapse to the ground near 04 but stopped their fall by fixing their quickly formed blades from their arm into the ground. They turned their head to the side so they could see 04 who was grinning like mad. 04 knew what was coming. They just closed their eyes and let their head fall to the ground. 

"That was worth a try. Guess I should've expected it thou." sighed 04. Shortly after, there were blades in their chest and throat. As the body recoiled from the blades, there was silence again.

01 sighed as well, summoning back their blades into their arms and let themselves fall. As they fell, their robe's hood came off with the glasses, breaking at the contact with the ground. The gang stared in shock again.

"T-they look l-like Frisk a-as well!" Exclaimed Alphys, stating the obvious.

For long moments, there wasn't any moving. Then, Frisk started to struggle, still hovering from Sans' magic.  
He looked at Frisk and reluctantly let go, placing him on the ground. As soon as they were on the ground, they dashed towards the bodies that were on the ground.

"My child, where are you going?!" Shouted Toriel, shock not leaving her face. Frisk didn't look back and crouched near the bodies.

"Punk, do you know what's going on here?" Undyne looked at Frisk for a moment and seeing that she won't get an answer pretty soon, started walking towards Alphys. "You okey babe?" Alphys nodded, still in shock but also having a little blush on her face.

After a moment in which Frisk didn't say (or rather sign) anything, Papyrus started to walk towards them.  
"FRISK, ARE YOU OKEY? ARE THE HUMANS ALRIGHT?" Frisk lifted their gaze towards Papyrus and shook their head, pointing towards the bodies. "I'M SURE THEY ARE ALRIGHT, FRISK. BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE THEM SPAGETTI AND NURSE THEM BACK TO HEALTH!"

Frisk nodded and Sans teleported near them. "that was a frisky think to do, kiddo. don't go around doing that again." Even if he was grinning at his own pun, Frisk could see it was a stained one. After Sans crouched as well, his eyes were empty again. "you never told us you had siblings."

As Sans kept staring at the bodies and Asgore coming to get a better look, Frisk swallowed hard before letting out a heavy sigh. As they raised to they feet, they closed their eyes and turned towards the gang.  
'I guess I have some explaining to do' they signed, opening their eyes with renewed determination in them.

Sans raised to his feet and walked with Asgore closer so they could see what Frisk was signing. As they wanted to start signing, there was a small buzzing noise coming from behind them. As they all turned, they could hear someone speaking,

\--"01, -- ANSWER ME! -- WHAT'S GOING -- ON THERE? I CAN'T FIND -- 04's SIGNAL ANYWHERE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE -- WHAT I THINK YOU -- DID!"

Shuddering, and taking everyone by surprise, 01 started to raise on their feet. "Did what?"

\--"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! -- YOU KNOW WHAT -- I'M TALKING ABOUT!" after a long pause "Nevermind! I'm sending the team there. Don't move!"

Looking up at the gang, 01 could see them all ready to fight. "Don't worry, I can't go anywhere anyway." With that, the transmission ended and the microphone went into hiding under their brown hair.

Coming closer, Sans towered over them "what are your intenti-"

"I'm pretty sure you heard the discussion just now. I insist you leave. They'll be here any time now." With that, 01 stood completely on they feet and started walking away. Then, they get pulled back by their wrist, seeing Sans holding onto it.

"you think you can just walk away with all that happened, huh?" he teleported them both near the gang, 01 broke free from Sans' hold.

"You don't understand. They are coming to get me. You all will get caught. I have to go."

After a long silence in which everyone was exchanging looks, they nodded. They wouldn't risk getting caught. Now Frisk was tugging hard at Sans' sleeve. "what's wrong kiddo?"

'They're coming with us'

Sans looked into Frisk's eyes. That was no question. Sans looked up to the others. They looked at each other, looking very unsure.

"IF FRISK SAYS THAT THEY WANT TO TAKE THE HUMAN WITH US, THAN I TRUST THEIR CHOISE. AND AS MUCH AS THE SITUATION CALLS AGAINST IT, WE SHOULD BRING THEM WITH US, AS THEY ARE BADLY HURT AL WELL" at that, everyone looked toward 01 who was fighting to stand on their feet. They all nodded.

"I am pretty sure none of us thought that we could make peace with the humans immediately on our first time out on the surface. Let us return to the underground for now." said Asgore waiting for everyone's approval.

Before 01 could move away from the gang, they were all teleported into a very large room filled with flowers and a throne in the middle.

"Thank you, Sans" said Asgore as he started to walk toward a door right in front of the throne. Sans let go of 01's shoulder and seated them on the throne.

\-- 01's perspective--

"so, your name is 01?" You nod. "You don't have an actual name other than that?" You shake your head. "Alright, but we have to call you somethin', we can't just shout numbers." Sans grinned but you didn't change you expression. "eh, you sure talked a lot back there." And with that he stepped back as he frowned, looking in deep thought and letting Frisk come in front of you.

They hugged you which took you by surprise, making you smile. After they let go of you, they brought their hands up to start signing. 'Is …it okey… so assume that you are… and that I can tell them-' you lifted you hand and placed it over theirs, nodding slowly. They gave you a small smile before turning towards the others.

"Aren't we s-supposed to do s-something with their b-bleeding? The w-wound looks p-pretty bad." said Alphys looking pretty concern.

"No, you don't have to worry about that. It can't be healed by any normal means." You look at Frisk who had their head turned toward you and you nod.

Now everyone looking at them as Asgore came back and you could see Sans looking between you and Frisk. He probably saw what Frisk said, having that concerned and curious look on his face. You fight the urge to black out.

'Well you see, they are my….'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there are any mistakes cuz this chapter seemed kinda forced. Thank you~!


	3. Getting weirder than it should.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's story time. And somthing else. )`~`')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, so shit goes down. And glasses are being put back on. ;) But no, really, it's weird. I hope you get what I wanted to say in this chapter... cuz it's kinda important to the plot. Obviously~. Anyway, have fun reading.

"WHAT!?" everyone said in unison. You could see the shocked looks moving between you and Frisk. It started to get on your nerves.

"H-how is that e-even possible? Copies of y-yourself? S-so like c-clones? T-that's unheard o-of!" Now Alphys was pacing back and forth. "And there's more, n-not one! And how c-come they a-act on their own if they are c-copies? This one helped u-us unlike the o-other two back t-there. Aren't they s-supposed to-"

'Let me explain. Even if you don't believe me, I don't know that much. Let's just star-'

"sorry kid, but i have to stop you for a moment. That fella is barely hanging with us." says Sans pointing at you. This was bad. You can't hang on much longer.

"I agree. The explanations can wait. We must treat them first." Toriel looked with a concerned face. You couldn't blame her. You needed to take care of that wound.

"D-does anyone have a phone? I can manage with that." You say. Now everyone was throwing you weird looks.

"SURE HUMAN…. CLONE? YOU CAN HAVE MINE! HERE YOU GO! I'LL GO AND MAKE ALL OF US SOME SPAGHETTI!" and with that, Papyrus was off. He looked so happy to help.

"uh, sorry to break it to you kiddo, but if you didn't know, you're LITERALLY dying there. how can a phone help?" You couldn't even understand his expression anymore. Oh well, he won't believe you even if you tried to explain.

"Don't worry, it will. Does anyone have a room in which I can rest?"

"Oh yes, please do follow me! I have a room right around the corner." Asgore said and started moving towards the door. After you didn't move from your place on the throne, he stopped to see what's wrong. "My child, you can't move? You should've told us! I could've taken you to a bed sooner!"

"No, don't worry, I can manage." You said in a reassuring tone. Suddenly, your feet we're covered in metal, and you stood up. "See, told you so."

"what the-? kid, you're full of surprises." You started moving towards the door along with Asgore, when Frisk pulled your sleeve.

"Huh, what happen- Frisk, what's wrong?" You kneeled down and hissed in pain. You tried to force a smile but you couldn't. Their crying expression told you everything.

'I-I'm s-so so sorry! So-so sorry!' sniff 'I didn't know it was possible and-'

"It's alright… It's not your fault. I could never blame you. In fact, I have to thank you. You'll get it later, after I'm able to explain myself. Just… Don't worry about it." And with that, you follow Asgore out of the room.

…

… Silence… It felt odd. This happened before. You, being in complete silence. You wanted to start up some small chat to keep the silence away but you knew you shouldn't. You finally reached to room. Right around the corner, huh?

"This will be your room." he opened the the door "Please do take a rest. Are you sure you can deal with your wound?" you nod "Alright, if you need me or any of the others, please do not hesitate to call." And as he said that, he was out of the room, closing the door behind him.

You hold up Papyrus' phone. You plug in your own generated ear plugs and music starts to play. Even you are fascinated with your powers sometimes. They sure come in handy…. But this is the only way. The wound won't heal by normal means. This was just stupid to you. Healing with music. Stupid clones and their special attacks that heal only one way. Wow, did you just forget that you are one too? Ugh, this is too much. Your recent flashbacks are coming back again. Just black out and let the music do it's trick.

\- Back in the Thorne room - 

Asgore returned with his tea that he made when he first left the throne room after they returned. Everyone was here eating Papyrus' spaghetti on the ground like on a picnic. Seems like Frisk calmed down.

"Okey Frisk, everyone is here now. Start the explanation punk! This is starting to get weirder than ever."  
Undyne was hugging Alphys close in front of her. Asgore sat down near them, across from Toriel putting down the tea in the middle and some cups. Everyone was focusing on Frisk.

'As I was saying, I'll start from the beginning. Before, I said that I don't want to talk about my past. Well, it's seems that I have to talk about it anyway.'

"If you don't want to talk about it my child, it's alright. We all know how much you don't like to talk about it." said Toriel looking worried, afraid of seeing Frisk crying again.

"no tori, i know it's hard but we have to know. Like Undyne said, this is getting weirder and i have a bad feeling about this." Sans looked impatient …and pissed? This didn't look promising.

'Please try to listen to me… without interrupting. I'll explain what I can and then answer you questions if you have any. AFTER my explanation, okey?' everyone nods, looking perplexed.  
'Alright. Some years ago, when I still lived on the surface, you could say I had some recognition. I was known for a very long time for my determination' everyone gasped. Sans was shocked beyond belief. "what? humans know about DT? ho-"  
'I… don't know how they figured out the soul thing… and how they found out about all this… but they did. So they wanted to find the meaning of it, the source of it, how can it differ from person to person… So the scientists locked up some people.' Frisk laugh in frustration 'They started running tests and experiments on them. And that's how.. they found my determination. I was one of the unlucky 8 subjects that were caught. They immediately ran more tests only on me. They wanted to extract it. To multiple it. To have it for their own.' here Frisk looked angry and pissed 'But after a while they started thinking 'what if the subject dies, they're only a kid'…. So they planed on multiplying me. To make clones of me. The first step was to extract the DT and preserve it. But…' sob '… it was so painful…' sob 'I tried to struggle, to make them stop, but they wouldn't… and they extracted it.' Frisk was looking down in shame 'and warned me that if I won't struggle next time, there will be no pain.' They looked with a blank expression at the floor 'And there wasn't . The next day, I didn't struggle, the procedure ended faster, and they were happy with me. 'See, told you so.'. How much I wanted to punch that guy, but I suddenly felt empty. The lack of DT started to get to me. I felt weak and I almost couldn't keep my ground. It was the worst. But they continued. Day after day, they kept sucking DT out of me like nothing. The sixth day I tried opposing again. It hurt so much. I was too weak and the pain felt stronger. I couldn't bear it. I felt like going insane. The seventh day I couldn't even feel WHEN they extracted it. Why? They drugged me. I don't know with what but it did it's job. But when I 'woke up' it struck me: I couldn't stay there anymore. So I ran and ran, not knowing in which direction. I didn't care. Anywhere but there was better anyway. That's when I tripped over a vine and fell. Next thing I knew, I was on a bad of flowers and shortly after met Toriel. That's what I know. But I didn't know that they could just create them by only having my DT! I heard that they needed some DNA to do so! So I don't understand! …' sob 'How…?' 

Everyone was hugging Frisk tight like they would disappear any moment. Frisk was crying hard now and soon, everyone but Sans started crying as well. He wasn't going to. He was in too much thought. All this new information was too unexpected. He couldn't believe trough how much this kid has gone. He was going to dust whoever did this. But now, he had something else to do.

"sorry kiddo, but i gotta go somewhere real quick. be right back." and with that, he teleported away.

"He's up to something, isn't he? Being his mysterious self." Undyne turned herself back to Frisk "Frisk, you better tell me how these punk are so that I CAN CRACK THEIR SKULL WIDE OPEN! FHUHUHHUHUHU!" Frisk smiled softly but shook in disagreement. "Huh, why not?"

'No one deserves that. Besides, that happened way before. Who knows where they are.' Frisk frown, being in Toriel and Papyrus' embrace.

"DON'T WORRY FRISK. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT EVER AGAIN!" shouted Papyrus through his tears.

Frisk stood up and gave one of their biggest smiles. 'It's all right, I have all of you! I know nothing bad will happen!'

To that, everyone jumped on Frisk and hugged them. Everyone was laughing and crying at the same time. They were too happy to care anymore.

\- With Sans -

He was in a dark room where the only light source were the small windows. Who thought that breaking the barrier would let the sun light in? 'so that's why those windows were for? huh.' he thought. Not far from the window sat a small silhouette on a chair. They were asleep with the Papyrus' phone in their lap. Their were listening to music on his phone? 'wow, so they were planning to listen to music? I don't remember Papyrus having any music on his phone.'

He slowly approaches them and looks at their stomach where the wound SHOULD've?! been. "What the-"

"Woah, sneaking on people who are sleeping, that's rude." you say sleepy. "Something I can help you with?"

"uh, yea. a lot actually. but for now, what happened to your wound?" asked Sans as he just couldn't comprehend any of that.

"Told you, the phone was enough. Now, I'm sure you didn't come here just to check on me. How much did I sleep anyway?" You look around trying to look for a clock.

"you slept for an hour. and that phone thing will have to wait for later. now tell me what happened after Frisk left that experimentation unit of yours." Sans stared at you with black void eye sockets again.

You sigh "I agreed to them about telling you all of that, huh?" You stand up form the chair. "Here, the phone." you throw Papyrus' phone towards Sans and he quickly catches it, still staring. "And about telling you all that, it'll have to wait as well." You look away, out of the window. "It's night already? Shit."

"what do you mean you can't?! you cant just leave it at that! i have to know!  
you know you can't hide it-"

"Forever? I know. But now it's not the right moment. Night time is not that great for me to do the explaining." You look back at him. "Never was."

"what do you mean… are you those things that humans call vampires or something?" …you begin to laugh "what? i don't understand why-"

"What do you mean you don't understa- pfft HAHAHA!" You laugh harder "This is not some kind of weird fan fiction. I won't come and bite you in your sleep and anything". You stopped laughing but you are still smiling.

"w-whatever!" his white dots came back and there is some blue around his nose. That was embarrassing. You start giggling. "WHAT!? my god kid, it's like you haven't laughed in years."

You freeze. What? …Laughing. It came… so naturally. When was the last time you laughed? Hah, yea, that was 2 years ago. When you could express feelings naturally. When everything seemed fine. Well, kinda. "The 2 years that never happened."

"wha-what? hey kid, are you okey? wait, you don't really mean you haven't laughed in 2 years, do you?" you stare blankly at him. You slipped that last thought. Here it comes "what do you mean 'never happened'?"

"It means that it only happened in my head. But yea, really haven't laughed in a while. And that was a stupid subject to even laugh about. Sorry." You crack a smile. "Anyway, we should go. I don't prefer dark places." You look away from him. You take out your glasses and put them on.

"hmm, something wrong with staying alone with a skeleton in the dark, kid?" Says Sans approaching you with a smirk. 

The memories, they are still there. Being with only one person in a lonely dark room. If you tried to look for the right word for the situation you felt you are in, it would be phobia. You would do anything to never be in this kind of situation. Anything. But you were with Sans, not with them. You are alright with him. You finally notice Sans who's been shaking you for a while.

"oi, kid, you look pale, almost as pale as me. and that's no good. you're sure you wanna leave the room and not rest instead?" You look in front of you and see that you are facing the door at a few feet away from it. Probably auto-thinking came in, moving on your own. Sans still has his hand on your shoulder. You finally look at him. "hey, are you alrigh-"

"You are too concerned for someone you don't know. You should stop that." you shift to face him again "..." you paused. That's strange. You never doubt your actions. You instead walk for the door. Sans follows suit. The air was tense.


	4. Not knowing what to trust anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see another POV. The gang is unsure of their trust regarding you. Sans had enough for one day.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" the person turned towards the room's door and threw his pencil at it. "Phil, FIND THEM NOW!"

"Right boss!" Said Phil turned to his computer and did what he was tasked with.

Someone entered the room, but decided to stay in the doorstep. "Woah, partner, what's with all the shouting? Barely recognize you. Something really must pull you by the nerve."

"06, where the hell had you been? You recently wake up from your 'coma' and you already make me problems. And don't call me that. I am still your boss, even after two years." he comes closer in an intimidating way "Where have you been when 01 confronted the monsters? Weren't you supposed to be on patrol with them? Slumbering for years doesn't allow you not take you job seriously!"

"Hmm… Two years, huh? Sure seemed more to me." they stretch "And about 01? Don' worry about them. I just went to get us something to drink then. Didn't know that at THAT time the barrier would break. And besides, your second best is in the house right now, right? Don' need to worry that much." They look around the room "Pretty sure 01 will come along eventually."

"You know I NEED to have 01 around, right? And with 03 and 04 out of the game, this is already a stretch." he turned to look out of the window "We can't have these THINGS roaming around like everything was fine. We can't accept them and ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED." he slammed a desk nearby "I hope you understand what I mean 06," he turns back to face them while they were glaring at him with a blank face "I know that you and 01 get along pretty well so I'm expecting you to find a way to bring them back here. Our plans can't begin without them."

They start playing around with a knife, not looking anywhere specific "Yeah, yeah, I getcha." they grin at him "Won't take me long to get in touch with them." they turn they're back, ready to leave "Tell 02 to get in touch with me." They leave the room and start walking on the corridors. "Doesn't he know he could just call them?" they come to a stop and drop their head, shaking it in disagreement "His head must be full of technology that a simple phone won't do" after a pause "Hmm, sure missed those knives." they do a little twist with it "Yep, surely the best."

They look around the opened rooms that they pass on their way "This sure hasn't changed one bit" Dashing towards the balcony of the current floor, they jump out of it, starting to fall. They throw a knife at the building's wall which is attached to their hand via an elastic cord. They reel in and hang onto the wall with a second knife. "Man, sure missed doin' this!" 

They were at what seemed to be the 23rd floor of the building. That was pretty high considering that it was the highest in the city. 'Meh, not much of a city anyways.' Needless to say, the view complemented the absence of the high buildings. The sky was full of stars and they danced nicely around Mt. Ebbot's frame. "I could watch this for weeks. Heh, that break must have soften me. Not much my style." And then, they let go of the knives. And they fall. And the shocked people that were looking out of they balconies after they jumped off were now much more shocked seeing them free-falling. "Golly, look at their face!"

Coming close to the ground, 06 throws another attached knife to the wall and comes to a slow stop at the front entrance of the building. They look up at the writing that's above the large doors " 'The Government of Human Protection'… Heh, protection? If only they knew." 

Deciding to go for a morning walk (at night, I know), they turn on their heels and start walking towards Mt. Ebbot "Better worry about the task at hand." And with that they dash off.

 

\-- Back at Mt. Ebbot -- 

You were walking down the corridor with Sans behind you. You glanced your view towards him; he was walking lazily, hands in his hoodie pockets, but glaring daggers at you. Huh, seems he didn't like you attitude. 'Monsters care too fast.' you thought.

Sans seemed to try to say something when his brother appeared "HUMAN! YOU'RE UP ALREADY? IT'S STILL NIGHT TIME! AND ABOUT THAT SANS, WHERE IS MY BED TIME STORY? AND WHY WERE YOU WITH THE HUMAN? DID YOU WAKE THEM UP?"

"woah there pap, i was just checking on them." he turned to you "well" he shrugged, giving you a wink, despite him having that shitty forced grin "can't keep my bro waiting. talk to you later" he turned back to Papyrus, his smile back up "let's go read that story, pap".

Papyrus suddenly was near you and gave you a big hug. Before you could do anything, he placed you back onto the ground and walked past you, with Sans lazily walking behind him. They probably were going to the bedrooms.

Not thinking much of that, you continued down the hall, looking for the throne room. When you finally reached it, everyone else was there, chatting in a rather agitated way.

"How can we convince the humans that we are not a threat? They do not seem to be up for a peaceful talk over a cup of tea." Asgore was frowning deeply, trying to think of a way.

"Yea, the first thing those punks did after we arrived was to send people to kill us! They don't even consider talking this out nicely!" Undyne was smashing her fist into the ground "We'll have to force our way trough."

You entered the room and everyone shifted their gazes at you. "Already up so soon, my child? How is your wound doing? You should not force yourself." Toriel was looking at you in a motherly way. "Frisk was worried sick about you."

Talking about Frisk, they suddenly raised to their feet and dashed at you. 'Are you all right? You should've stayed a little longer in bed.' they paused 'I told them about the experiments.' They looked like they wanted to say some more but then dropped their hands at their sides, looking at the ground.

Keeling down, you put your hands on their shoulders "Don't worry about it. And I agreed to the idea of telling them, didn't I? Anyway, let's go sit down with them." You removed your hands from their shoulders and held their hand, lifting the both of you to your feet. You both walked to the small group who was silent since you had entered. 

"You don't have to worry about the wound. It was dealt with." you showed them where you wound should've been and everyone was surprised to see nothing "Now, why is everyone so agitated?" You sat down with Frisk in you lap.

While Toriel was happy that Frisk was so attached to you, Alphys explained "A-as you might have h-heard, we d-don't know how t-to approach the h-humans. We t-try to think o-of the m-most peaceful w-way but we can't f-find any, m-mostly of the e-e-encounter from before." She stared down at her hands, staring to play with them in an anxious way.

You didn't seem too intrigued by the conversation, so you just stood there, listening to them come up with ideas. That was until Frisk tugged at your sleeve. 'Do you want to change your clothes? I am pretty sure mom brought a change of clothes for me from the ruins.'

'Sure' you signed back. Frisk got up from your lap and moved in front of Toriel. 'Mom, can I take them to my room to change their clothes? They also agree to sleeping with me.' You and Toriel wanted to say something as well, but were interrupted by Sans.

"'m not sure if i can agree to that last part kid. sure, they seem nice and all, but we just met them. i don't know how much i trust this fella." Sans was leaning against the door frame, arms folded and looking directly at you. He soon started to move towards your group and plopped down across from you.

You were definitely glaring at him right now. You looked at Frisk "Frisk, I don't remember you asking me to sleep with you. And I have to agree with Sans there, you never know wha-"

'You're not going to kill me in my sleep, are you?' signed Frisk in an ironic way. Before you could counter that, you microphone came in

\-- " BZZT - Hey! How are - BZZZT - you doing, partner? Where - BZZT - have you been all day?"

Everyone was sharing looks and Sans looked frozen in place "Had been busy. Pretty sure Father wants me back."

\-- "Right on -- BZZT -- spot. He kept me -- BZZT -- a lecture about how he needed -- BZZT -- you so he could begin his plans against the -- BZZT -- monsters. Must be a pity -- BZZT -- since 'm pretty sure you won't comply."

You looked around to see that everyone had a panicked look on their face. They really needed to chill with that "Heh, I wonder how you knew that. So I'm pretty sure you're going to ignore Father and help me out instead?"

\-- "Oh, geez… Which -- BZZT -- helping out you refer to? And -- BZZT- you need to fix that microphone of yours. Hehe, but yeah, a partner is a partner -- BZZT - till it's GAME -- BZZT -- OVER, right?"

On that moment, Sans stretched out his hand so he could grab the microphone. Which pulled you down with him. He didn't seem to care and said in a rather dark tone "well, if it isn't the demon. didn't think i had to talk to you again."

\-- "…Hmm, who is -- BZZT -- this? One of your fellow comrades? Golly, that's -- BZZT -- not a nice way to refer to someone you don't -- BZZT -- know! I might've done some stuff -- BZZT -- but still! Referring me as a demon, that's -- BZZT -- cruel! And to think I am on -- BZZT -- your side, humpf!" You shoved Sans out of your face so you could breath. 'This guy sure is hard to deal with.'

"Sorry about that, 06. I think he resembled you with someone else. Anyway, where are you right now?" You stood back up in a sitting position.

\-- "Oh, I'm at the bottom -- BZZT -- of the mountain, partner! And don' worry -- BZZT --about it! I can resemble him with -- BZZT -- someone as well! 02 would be -- BZZT -- soooo best buds with that -- BZZT --guy!! So no hard feelings. Wasn't -- BZZT -- the worst wake up call I ever -- BZZT -- had. Whatever, I can't deal --BZZT -- with your mic anymore! Let me know when you're - BZZT -- ready!" And the transmission was cut. 

You looked around again to see that everyone was kind frozen in place and Sans went back to his spot. "Punk, you better start talkin'! Cuz I'm not buying this 'Please wait, I'm hurt' bull anymore! Spill the beans already!"

Asgore was just sitting there, pondering what all that conversation meant, I guess; Toriel was holding Frisk close in her arms making Frisk a little annoyed, the kid just wanted to go to sleep; Sans just seemed disconnected from the world, seems like to much happened for one night; and well, Alphys was next to Undyne trying to make her calm down from her rant.

Well, their care for you sure changed quickly.

…What? Were they expecting you to tell them everything and leave it at that? They wouldn't understand anything anyway. It's like spoiling a good book…. You must've forgotten you wanted to SAVE them.


	5. When there wasn't already enough weight on your shoulders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehh, nothing much really.

You try to remember the last time you stood with someone like this, like a family at a picnic and you didn't have a worry in the world, just watching the beautiful nature move around you.

That is a beautiful thought. 

 

Maybe there is even a lake, 

some trees, 

flowers and a lot of sunshine… 

Maybe some ducks and frogs,

maybe some birds to sing,

maybe some lambs to run around, to show how innocent this world could be if it wanted to… 

Yeah, that would be beautiful.

 

What would be more beautiful is seeing all your loved ones laughing, 

happy to be here for such a silly thing, 

just glad to have you around… 

Talking to you about the world, 

about that beautiful part of the world and never mention the rest.

Yeah, that would be beautiful.

 

But then, what if you imagine yourself in that scenario, 

with everything being colorful, 

and you moving around, admiring it? 

You decide to look towards the lake and spot something sparkling in the middle of it, right above the waterline.

 

And you want to see what it is… 

And you go towards it…

You start walking in the water at some point but you don't mind it… 

And maybe you even started swimming, you don't really know. 

All you know is that you wish to get to the light. 

It seemed to resemble something important and you didn't know why… 

But it didn't matter because you already reached it. 

And it was beautiful…

 

You look back at the people that are watching you from the distance… 

Or are they..? You don't know anymore…

They seem faceless and you can't make out their shapes anymore… 

They were just blurs in the horizon as the sun was rising behind them…. 

But you turned your attention to the light again. 

It's as if it was waiting for you, to make your decision; 

will you touch it or not? 

But it's light was so soothing… 

 

You direct you hand to touch it but as soon as you do, you hear some noise from your faceless buddies on the grass. 

They seem to be screaming at you… 

As you lower your hand from the light so do their screaming fade… 

Weird… 

It was as if they were warning you not to touch it… 

But the light was so nice, so familiar… 

You decided to touch it.

 

As you start approaching the light more, the screaming rises in volume… 

But then, why are you hearing the sound of splashing water? 

You turn your face towards the group to find them… rushing towards you? 

Swimming desperately in your direction… 

 

You were scared. 

You were terrified. 

 

They were coming and looking at you like some kind of pray, something that passed it's boundaries, walked in some restricted area and now you needed to be hunt down for it. 

 

You didn't want that! 

 

But you felt the soothing feeling coming from the light next to you again.

 

It was calling for you and you didn't know what to do anymore in this situation so…

you ran through the light, closing your eyes and trying to catch whatever you could in your arms… 

 

The screaming finally stopped.

There was no more splashing effect going on around you either. 

You slowly pried your eyes open.

 

Something was just wrong… 

You were still in water, yes, but… 

Everything was dark… 

Why…? 

Huh, why bother asking why, you didn't get anything. 

Wasn't this the same lake that you started imagining things? That you formed from basically just standing in the Throne Room with your eyes open? This isn't what you imagined! This isn't what you wanted to imagine! 

 

Then suddenly the light from before appeared right in front of you and with it, everything around you got color. 

But it wasn't the color you were expecting… not at all. 

It was… 

 

ReD. 

 

You backed away from the star that was now just shining ever so slightly and hovering above the water, too afraid to realize what this red water was. 

No, of course it couldn't be blood! It must've been some paint thrown in the water or something! You started laughing hysterically.

No but-…, you tried to look around. 

The star was shining pretty far and you think you can see the grass. Phew! It was still green, like any other grass would be, but-…

 

You looked over to where you 'buddies' should've been… 

They were all in black and white… 

And THEY WERE--.. 

 

DEAD….? 

 

DEAD?! WHY? 

 

There was blood leaking from them and into the lake… 

 

You couldn't STAND THIS ANYMORE! 

THIS WAS YOUR IMAGINATION! YOUR DREAM! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO CONTROL YOUR FANTASIES, right?

 

 

Hey, tell me… right? 

 

 

What was right anymore? 

Everything started to smell like blood… You were drenched in blood…

Why were they dead and you alive? 

WHY!? 

 

You remember they were you family, your friends, so why…? 

But they attacked you… How could you consider them that?? 

 

But they were so happy to have you around… 

And the next moment they just wanted you dead! 

 

But they loved me…. 

HOW do you even know that? This never happened!

 

You begin to cry… 

And you start sinking and drowning still crying… 

And you don't know why…

But.. you are quickly lifted back up! 

There was someone to save you!-…

But at you sudden realization you begin to STRUGGLE! 

Who else could've been on the other side other then one of your dead buddies. And he looked amazing!  
You notice the only colored thing about him, a blue bracelet with a star, much like the one illuminating this place. You have the feeling that you've seen it before.

You move you attention on to the face of the one holding you up. 

 

Wait he… 

 

HE WAS-

 

You start to focus on what's in front of you. It was Undyne shaking you vigorously "Hey nerd, where are you zooming out to?! Someone is asking you something!... Hello?" 

"Huh, what? What's going on? Where am I?"

"quite the day-dreamer aren't we? or should I say night-dreamer? nevermind. just answer my question already!" Sans was looking expectedly at you, already too tired to show how pissed he was but succeed anyway by just glaring.

You didn't understand the situation, nor knew what he was talking about so you just asked "What did you ask me again?"

"i asked if we have to go accompany you 'comrade' right now?"

"Yes, that seems the case."

"you do know, and, if only you look around, that it can be easily noticeable we are very tired, right?" Sans said as he emphasized the rest on the group outstretching him arms. You didn't look at that thou.

You looked at their position and how it all matched with your illusion. Yea, you couldn't call it anything else.  
And you thought back to the person that lifted you from the water. You remember that that person was… staying…  
right…  
across…  
from…  
you…  
then…

You look at Sans once more and he trembled ever so slightly under your glare. Everyone else just muted themselves at your face. You compose yourself. There's no way it could be Sans, right? You decide to focus on the task at hand "Yes I know, but we don't have time for napping. We have to go now."

"and why is that?"

"I'm pretty sure this mountain is going to be att-" 

Everything started to shake followed by powerful thuds and explosion sounds that seemed to be coming from the outside. Everyone was looking frantically around for the source of the problem.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE THIS SO-"

\-- "01, GET OUT OF THERE WITH -BZZT- EVERYONE RIGHT NOW! -BZZT- THEY'RE HERE!"

"Shit! EVERYONE! RUN FOR THE BARRIER!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER MONSTERS?" Asgore wouldn't move from his spot but even he looked scared by the current situation.

You just couldn't and weren't ready for this situation to happened this soon. He was way too desperate to get you this time. You turned to everyone sharply. You notice Sans isn't in the room anymore. "YOU TRY TO GET EVERYONE FROM THE UNDERGROUND HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I'LL TRY TO HOLD IT OFF!"

You turn to run to the barrier but are stopped by Toriel who was holding Frisk in one of her arms. "BUT MY CHILD, HOW WILL YOU DO SUCH A THING? AND I'M SURE THE MOUNTAIN CAN HANDLE THIS KIND OF IMPACTS."

You turn to her giving her a look that was telling more than enough. After a quick moment, she nods at you and starts moving towards the others. 

Asgore boomed in his baritone voice "YOU HEARD THEM, MOVE! SPLIT UP AND ACTIVATE THE ALARM! WE HAVE TO HURRY, NOW!" 

As everyone starts heading towards the door out of the Throne Room, you throw another last look at them before dashing out.

"Well shit pipes, you sure like to be late at everything, don't you?... You're gonna do it, right?" 06 was outside the mountain leaning against the entrance.

"Heh." You look towards what seemed to be the source of the problem.

Above you was a giant ship that was big enough to cover the peak of the mountain and had enough 'accessories' to shoot an entire population down in less than a minute. How ironic is that? How do you even know that? Snap out of it, you've got better things to focus on. 

"I think you've had enough of a breather now… Common, don't look at me like that! I'm going to help you out now at least, remember?" 

06's face has changed from amused to something that only people with experience could call pure hatred.

You fully changed your attention to the ship. As you start to concentrate, 06 puts their hand on your shoulder and closes their eyes. A new surge of energy enters your mind and as soon as it intertwines with yours, you launch it at the sky, it slowly beginning to form an impenetrable shield around most of the mountain and separating you from the ship. Everything turned to black as the sky it's self became your shield.

06 smirked at you, eyes still closed "You never fail to surprise me! An alloy made out of titanium and gold? Is that even a thing? Can it even hold for that long?"

"Yeah…. Saw it… in a scientific show…. Four times harder than pure Titanium…" You tried steadying your breathing. You'll have to hold on more then just a couple of minutes around 6 million times your weight in metal. That's what, around 3,5 thousand whales? Yeah, that seemed about right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But seriously, the thing with the alloys and whales is pretty legitimately sickly true.Was just looking up resistant metals and found this one. Not into chemistry that much myself but i love finding out cool stuff. ;)
> 
> Well anyway, yeah, i know, haven't updated this in AGES. Wasn't really up for all of this. Hope you can forgive me?
> 
> As for what's going on in the story it's self, i feel that i'm doing less and less of a great job on writing it. I always have this thing happening where when i first come up with something, it's great, but as it starts to expend in more detail, it sucks a lot. And it's sad to see such a good start go to waste.
> 
> Well, I want your opinion on this chapter, if it was what you were expecting and if you have any assumptions on the story, leave it in the comments, as i might peak at it for inspiration from time to time. ;)
> 
> See you in the next one.~


End file.
